narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Keena Howl
Keena Howl is an OC created by the user Deltyanna Appearance Keena is a tall well built woman with Deep blue eyes and teal hair. During Naruto Shippuden she wears the basic Jonin jacket with a dark blue t-shirt, and parts with knee high black boots, she also wears finger less gloves with metal plates and the traditional headband around her forehead. She keeps her hair tied up in a pony tail that is about mid back length. During her time in the school she wore a light yellow jacket with a blue shirt and white shorts and kept her hair down and about shoulder length. White a member of the Anbu keena kept her hair at about shoulder blade length wearing the traditional Anbu gear with the open toed shoes, arm plates and non finger less gloves. During part one Keena often did not wear the traditional Jonin uniform, she favored a short sleeved light blue shirt with a light blue skirt the had the Howl clan symbol printed on it, she had ninja wraps on her ankles and hips and wore the close toed sandals, she had her blue headband around her waist and kept her hair down and grew it out of about mid back length. Her appearance changes drastically during the 4th great war, she is now the Leader of the White Coats an organization that basically works the backgrounds, she wears a ankle length white coat with a high rise collar and a hood, she has the bottom part of her face covered she wears the arm plates again much like her Anbu outfit and she wears boots. Under the coat is the newer formed Konohagakure flack jacket, she has long sleeved black shirt, she wears a red arm band, black pants, and ninja wraps on her hips. Keena cut her hair again back to shoulder blade length and had the allies head band on the top of her head. After the war keena is seen with mid back length hair that is kept down, a white long coat that is cut short in the front, she wears the Howl clan symbol on the back out the outfit. She has a light blue skirt and wears closed toed white heeled boots. Her headband is back around her waist again. Background Early Life Keena was born in the village of crossroads, she was the last of her clan the Howl clan to be born before the village was destroyed 4 years later, upon being one the only of 2 survivors her and Titania were taken in by the hidden leaf village where they grew up and became ninjas for Konohagakure. Once in the ninja school she quickly made friends with almost all of her classmates, she had some of the top grades in her class. Once graduating she was put into a all female unit with Titania, Ayame, and herself with the leader being Ayala Valor. Keena and her teammates later took the Chunin exam where Keena was the only member of her team to pass. Third Shinobi World War TBA ANBU Life Keena joined the ANBU around the age of 16 and stayed until she was 23, she left after being asked to train a new generation of Ninja, upon accepting she was promoted to a Jonin and received her team. While in the Anbu Keena worked closely with Toma and Tami, the 3 earned the nickname the deadly trio and they were well known throughout the entire Root. While on missions Keena would often take the lead which eventually earned her lead ship as an Anbu Captain at the age of 18. Part I TBA Part II TBA Blank Period TBA Epilogue TBA Intelligence Keena is a think before acting type of girl, she is very careful about thinking out every possibility and telling people to look out for what they might expect. She believes in the expect the unexpected which has gotten her out of many deadly situations. Since she can use clones she will often stay out of the way to figure out the opponents weakness before coming out herself. Creation and Conception Keena was created many many years ago with my friend at the time who owns Titania, after she lost interest she gave me her OC to use as I wished. Keena has always been from another village it was something I really wanted to implicate into her character and why she made the choices she did. Keena has changed a lot throughout the years and there is still somethings I am changing. She use to have light blue hair and sea green eyes but I decided I didn't like the look and so I scrapped it. Keena also use to be in a squad that was run by Kushina but since we don't really know if she ever had a squad I decided against the idea. Originally I had her falling in love with Kakashi, but I'm not sure if I still support the idea so I've left those details out for now. Originally Keena was also part of a 5 man squad where both of the male members were going to be killed during the third great world war. For almost 5 years Keena had Silver hair and Blue eyes but I decided she looked too much like Kakashi and in 2016 I changed her hair to teal and her eyes to a more deep blue. Keena was a name idea given to me by my younger sister and her name Keena Howl has never changed. I got the last name by looking at my wolf blanket and deciding her last name would be howl. Keena does have a son, I'll introduce him when I've finished ironing out the details. Trivia * Like Kakashi has ninja dogs Keena has ninja Dragons that usually stay in a scroll. The only one allowed out is 5 because he has a baby form where he is about the size of a pug. * Keena really enjoys missions and loves her students very much which is why she even took them out to eat after they passed the exams. * Keena was always early to the mission starting points, she always stated she had nothing better to do so she would show up and listen to the birds. * Keena was actually good friends with Kakashi, so much so she would find little ways to tell him when his students were trying to see what his face looked like. * She actually dropped off a lot of clothes and food at Narutos house and helped take care of him when he was a baby. She was super close to Minato and Kusnhina and felt it was the right thing to do. Category:DRAFT